A Magical Vacation
by diamondlilac
Summary: Anna and her friends go on a vacation to Las Vegas. Little did she know she'd meet Criss Angel there.
1. Chapter 1

"Freedom at last

"Freedom at last!" Anna blurted out as she exited the gate. "No more exams, no more homework, no more snobby professors or scale requirements, or-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Sitara interrupted with a giggle. "We still have another year."

"Party pooper!" Anna laughed, pointing a finger in an accusatory manner at her Indian friend.

"Yeah, Sitara! You're killing our buzz!" Grace agreed. "It's summer! And we're in Las Vegas! Sin City! This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"For what? Losing money?" Vanessa inquired. All four girls giggled. If you didn't know them you'd think they were drunk, but that's just them. They're just that silly.

The girls had known each other since they were eleven (almost exactly ten years now). They had been best friends since middle school.

Anna is meek and quiet, but if you got to know her you'd find she has a sharp mind and a great sense of humor. Her naturally curly, medium brown hair falls a couple inches past her shoulders giving her the nickname "Brownylocks" with her friends. That and her brown puppy-dog eyes made her look innocent, yet wise past her years.

Sitara was born in Madras, India, but moved to America when she was two. She speaks five languages fluently and is always at the top of her class, but, much to her traditional, Indian parents' concern, she is completely American. She speaks in an American accent, eats American food, wears American clothes and often cracks a 'That's what she said!' joke.

Grace often refers to herself as a 'dumb blond' but she managed 'A's' and 'B's' in all Honors or AP classes in school and is a sweet person.

Vanessa is just crazy, saying things most of us don't even dare to think. She has horribly frizzy brown hair and a shining personality. She often calls people 'hon'. Even professors!

Anna is currently attending an acclaimed music conservatory to become a middle school music teacher and work at her old middle school with her old teachers (who she had confirmed still work there). She is a virtuoso violinist and violist, but if you asked her she'd just say "I guess I'm alright..." Sitara is pre-med at the university that sponsors Anna's conservatory, so they rent an apartment together. They both agree it is leagues better than the dorms they offer there! Grace is working at a designer clothing store while she goes to school for design. Vanessa is doing her own thing. She has a serious boyfriend who she lives with that provides for both of them. But all they were thinking about at this moment was:

A) Getting there bags from baggage claim

and

B) Getting to the Luxor. The hotel they were staying at for their fourteen day trip.

It was hella expensive, but they each milked some money out of their parents and all of that pooled together was more than enough for the Luxor AND plane tickets. Not to mention the cash they were going to need for random things on the way.

The girls got their bags and took a cab to the Luxor. During the ride there they were ogling at the lights and all the buildings they were familiar with from TV, but the Luxor was, by far, the most magnificent sight. A huge beam of light came from the top of the glass pyramid. Breathtaking! They were all amazed, but when they walked in the amazement only increased.

"It's like a mall!" Grace's eyes sparkled as she said this.

"Looks like Grace feels at home already." Anna chirped as she stepped up to the check in counter. She emerged from the kiosk with two keys in her hands. "Okay, girls. We're all set."

"Let's get settled in and then we could donate some money to the slot machines" Vanessa suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sitara agreed and the girls locked arms and skipped towards the elevators as the busboy rolled their bags behind them, imitating a scene in the 'Wizard of Oz' movie.

THE NEXT MORNING

The four were eating a late breakfast in the food court after a late night gambling.

"How much money did I lose again?" Vanessa asked sleepily

"400 dollars, for the tenth time." Anna laughed as she replied.

"401.35, to be exact." Sitara corrected.

"Crap." Vanessa said. That was her response the other nine times, too. Anna started sipping her orange juice.

"Holy crap!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Oh my freaking God!"

"It's okay, Vanessa. It's not that bad." Anna tried to console her. Grace's eyes were fixed at a spot behind Anna.

"No! It's not that! It's-"

"Hello. Do you mind if I show you something?" A man whispered in Anna's ear. She immediately knew who it was and swung her entire body around to see him. If her voice recognition skills hadn't identified his voice his appearance would have. He wore his trademark chains around his neck, a tight t-shirt, jeans, had striped hair and dark eyes that locked onto hers.

"Oh, sure." Her friends were giggling behind her. It was Criss Angel! They all watched his show religiously and thought he was cuter than a baby panda.

"But first, could you tell me your name?"

"It's Anna."

"Anna. I love that name. It just rolls off the tongue doesn't it. Speaking of names, If you could think of a name. Any name. It could be for a girl, or a guy. Doesn't matter. Don't tell me. I'm just gonna ask that if I guess what you're thinking of correctly that you'll give me a little kiss on the cheek. Are you okay with that?"

"I think I can manage that." She said. Her eyes locked on his. A name immediately came to her. Her favorite name since she was little and what she was sure she'd name her daughter one day.

"Lily" She said in her mind over and over again.

"It's the name of a flower." He said, eyes closed. "One of my favorites." He paused. "Lily" He said as he opened his eyes.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Anna had never seen that trick before and, she had to admit, it was quite impressive. He looked at her expectantly as she remembered her end of the deal. Anna stood up. She moved to peck him on the cheek. At the very last second he moved his head so their lips met. They continued the kiss a little longer than necessary, but Anna wasn't complaining. The other three girls just looked up at them, amazed. He finally broke the kiss.

"I'd love to have dinner with you sometime." He asked with his face only inches away from hers. He was completely smitten by Anna. She had drawn his attention from thirty feet away. Talk about standing out in a crowd! He wanted to get to know her better.

"I'd be honored."

"Are you available tonight, Anna?"

"We'll make sure she is!" Vanessa cried behind them. Criss' eyes wandered behind Anna and he snickered at the other three girls.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He laughed. Anna giggle a little, too. "How about I pick you up at your room at 7:00 tonight?"

"Sounds good." She said. "It was nice to meet you, Criss Angel."

"And you, too, Anna...what's your last name?" He was sort of embarrassed.

"Ward. Anna Ward." She said shyly.

"Perfect. I'll see you, Anna Ward, at 7:00 tonight."

"I look forward to it." She said. He took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on the top of it. He then turned around and walked in the direction of his production office.

"Wow. She's just...wow. Mom would definitely approve of her, too." He said to himself as he walked through the doors of his production office.

All of the girls had erupted in laughter as soon as Criss had left.

"Shush!" Anna whispered as if someone was watching them.

"Somebody's in love!" Sitara teased.

"No, somebody isn't!" Anna was used to being teased by her friends. Then Vanessa started humming 'Strangers in the Night' and Anna slapped her playfully.

"Sorry, it's not often that our best friend is dating a national superstar." Vanessa interjected.

"It's one dinner! We're not dating, well not yet." Anna speculated. "I'm going back to the room. Don't do anything stupid, 'kay?"

"We'll try!" Grace said.

"Don't think too many dirty thoughts about your new boyfriend!" Sitara yelled after her.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna waved her off as she pushed the 'Up' button for the elevator.

After a crowded elevator ride she made it to her floor. The girls' rooms were the more modestly priced ones. If you know anything about hotels you'd know that the less expensive rooms were on the lower floors and the more expensive were on the higher. All Anna could think of as she was walking to her room was how far away Criss' penthouse was. If she wanted to see him the elevator ride would be even longer, and with her claustrophobia it would be torture!

Anna swiped her room key through the lock and the light above it flashed green allowing her access to her and Sitara's room. She plopped down on the fluffy bed and lay down.

She was bored. She thought about reading, but then remembered she hated that. She was a music education major for goodness sake! She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered after that was a loud knock on the door. Anna got up and stretched her arms.

"All be their in a sec!" She yelled towards the knocker, who hadn't stopped knocking. She threw her favorite sweater on over her tank top and answered the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She spied Criss' logo on the man's t-shirt. He was wearing all black. An intern, maybe.

"Mr. Angel wanted you to have this for tonight, ma'am." He handed her an atlas-sized box with a red bow tied around it.

"Thank you." Anna said graciously. "But if you call me 'ma'am' again I might have to go Chuck Norris on you!"

"Sorry, ma'..." She lifted her eyebrow. "Miss." He corrected himself to save himself from a roundhouse-kick in the face.

"Have a lovely day." She said, remembering her manners.

"You too." She closed the door and ripped the box open. It contained a periwinkle dress designed in the Grecian style and a letter written on Criss Angel stationary.

Dearest Anna,

I saw this at the store and thought it'd look lovely on you, even though anything would. I'd appreciate greatly if you would wear it tonight. I look forward to seeing you.

Yours,

Criss

"Awwww...how corny!" Anna sighed. "Like a little school boy." She giggled. Criss Angel. A schoolboy. She imagined him in a catholic school uniform. She had to remember that in case it worked out between them. It was a beautiful dress. Not at all like his usual floozies wore. It was a little longer than her knees and the color made her eyes popped. She checked the size. No one for the life of them could guess her size. The label read 'Size 6'. He is good! Most people would think she was smaller then that.

She read the clock on her cell phone. It was 4:30. Two-and-a-half hours was perfect to watch a movie and get ready. She watched the new Pride and Prejudice (one of her favorite movies) for the eighteenth time and cried at the end, like she always did but pulled herself together to get ready. She pulled the dress over her head and admired herself in the mirror. It fit like a glove. It showed just enough without looking slutty and MAN was she going to pay Criss back for it. She then put on a light layer of makeup and threw ballet flats on. The next step was familiar to all of her friends.

Anna paced back and for god knows how long, playing the entire situation in her head. Should she call him 'Criss' or 'Mr. Angel'? Should she welcome him with a hug or a kiss? She decided just to take things as they come just as she heard two knocks on her door. She took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Hello, Anna." He said. He kissed her on the cheek and they flamed red from embarrassment. He was dressed up in a blazer, what he'd usually wear to an awards ceremony, but of course his chains remained on his chest.

"Hi, Criss." She replied.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, looking around her room, as if inspecting it.

"If you are."

"Let's roll. Let's take the private elevator. Much less crowded." He placed an arm on her back to guide her. The private elevator was, indeed, less crowded, not to mention cleaner.

"So what brings you to Sin City?" Criss was leaning against the rail on his elbows.

"Summer. We had to get away from college." She stood next to him looking up at his face.

"Oh, college. What's your major? What year are you?" He looked genuinely interested.

"I'm music ed major and I'm going into senior year."

"Music? I love music! It's my life!" She could never even think about dating a man who didn't like music. Their elevator reached the lobby floor and he gestured for her to exit the elevator.

"Ladies first." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." No man was ever this polite to her.

"Okay. If you hang right here." He guided her to his garage for his fleet of cars. They drove to the restaurant in his Lamborghini. Not a practical car, but pretty. The restaurant was a fancy Chinese place where he reserved a private room for them. She took note that he pulled out her chair for her when she sat down. He was a gentleman. They ate and talked about her life mostly, his life was mostly his illusions which were laid out for the public to see. She told him about her student teaching plans, her old teachers, her friends, her life in general. They both felt like they hit it off.

"How about you come back to my place."

"There's nothing I'd want to be doing more right now." He grabbed her hand, led her back to the car, drove her home, and took her to the private elevator, grabbed her hips and whispered in her ear.

"It's gonna be a long ride." She wrapped her arms around Criss' neck as he kissed hers, then his mouth came up to hers and he prodded at her lips with his tongue, requesting entrance. She happily obliged. They spent the next couple minutes exploring each others' mouthes and then the elevator made a 'ding' sound and stopped, opening the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevators dropped them directly in Criss' penthouse. The doors opened and Criss picked her up, never allowing the connection between their lips to break. He carried her to the door of his bedroom, he kicked it open, and lay he down on his huge, plush bed.

He stepped back for a second and admired her. Her big, brown eyes were filled

with lust. Her hair framed her face perfectly. He smiled. He wanted Anna to be his forever. He lowered herself on top of her. She welcomed him with her outstretched arms.

Criss and Anna lay in the afterglow of sex. She was snuggled up against Criss and his arm was holding her close to him. She was so perfect. It was so perfect. They were so perfect. He never wanted to share his bed with anyone else. As he thought this, he drifted off to sleep and she followed shortly after.

Criss' eyes flicked open and he looked at the digital clock on the end table beside him. It read '8:04 AM'.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. "I'm late!" He felt Anna stir in his arms. He had woken her with his loud cursing. By the time she'd opened her eyes, Criss was already up putting his pants on.

"Criss? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm late, very late. I'm so sorry to leave you like this! If you want, you can stay in bed and I can order you some breakfast. I swear I'll only be an hour, maybe less, if I run." He was tying his shoes now.

" Can I come with you?" Anna was worried that if he left he'd never come back. It had happened to her before and she had no intention of history repeating itself.

"If you want to. There's nothing that important going on. And all you have is the dress to wear."

"I love the dress! I'll wear it." She dressed herself and went to an illusion practice with Criss. He smirked at her when her eyes widened at the end of the illusion.

"It's magic!" He said fanning his arms as he said it to create an air of sarcasm to what he said. They both started laughing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, this is a short chapter. The next one will be a big time jump. Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my reviewers…cough reviewer

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my reviewers…cough reviewer. Don't be shy! Please review! A new review would be fabulous!

I own nothing, so it is safe to say I don't own Criss Angel or his staff and friends.

The next two weeks went by in a whirlwind with exciting days and nights. Sitara was overjoyed that Anna had moved in to Criss' suite, leaving Sitara her own room. Anna had become a beloved part of the Sarantakos family. Dimitra, Criss' mom, loved her almost as much as Criss did.

"Finally, Christopher, you date a young lady that can make you happy AND give me beautiful grandchildren." Dimitra loved the girl after only seeing her walk through the door.

"Hi, Mom." Criss said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "This is Anna." He gestured to the curly-haired women standing next to him.

"Oh, yes, I know, my son. She's even lovelier than you described her, isn't she, JD?" She was now holding the girl's hands while taking in the image of her. Anna thought she was probably planning the wedding in her head.

"Wha-Yes. Yes, of course." He didn't want to seem like he was in love with Anna. He was married, after all.

After some small talk Dimitra had them sit down. Then she asked about what she would want to do about college.

"What if you want to stay with Christopher? Maryland is very far away. I'd bet it would destroy him!"

"She'll do whatever she feels is right, Mom." Criss defended Anna.

"I was thinking that I could maybe transfer to a conservatory here in Nevada or take online classes. I certainly don't want to abandon music." Anna had been thinking about that a lot.

She loved Criss so much. He was kinder to her than anyone she ever met. He made her feel perfect, like she was a goddess. She loved him after so little time with him.

SIX MONTHES LATER

Sitara, Grace, and Vanessa were long gone. They had all gone back to their lives in Maryland, but Anna remained in Las Vegas with Criss. She realized what it would be like to be his wife. Always afraid he was going to die or be seriously injured it made her insane sometimes, but the moment he emerged from the water or the steamroller alive and well she was the happiest woman on Earth. She would rush over to the victorious, but still tired looking Criss and kiss the living daylights out of him.

"I told you I'd be alright. Would I lie to you?" He smirked at her.

"But, the steamroller. You were crushed! And-" Criss brought a finger to her lips.

"I'm okay. I'll prove it to you when we get home." He winked and she smiled.

"Oh, Criss. You scare the shit out of me but I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked at him so possessively.

"That," He knelt down on one knee and produced a jewelry box. "Is why I want you to be my wife." He opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring. The crowd was 'ooo'ing and 'ah'ing and some of them had slightly disappointed looks on their faces. "You make me happier than anyone else and I never want to be separated from you ever again from this day onward. I love you. I love you so much." She started tearing up. "Anna Elizabeth Ward, will you marry me?" His eyes were wide and hopeful, but nervous at the same time.

"Yes! There's no one I'd rather share the rest of my life with!" He placed the ring on her finger and stood up, kissing her gently before she leaped into his arms. "I love you Christopher Nicholas Sarantakos." She whispered into his ear.

He carried her to the Lamborghini, set her down in front of it, and opened the door for her. As she got in to the car she said,

"When we get married we're selling this for a Prius."

"Not even funny, Anna. Really." Criss looked shocked.

"What made you think I was kidding?" Anna's eyebrows went up.

"Man. If you really want to, but this thing's my baby, Anna." He patted the ceiling of the car as he closed the door.

"If all goes well you'll have some real ones soon." Anna said.

"When we have our first baby I'll sell it and get a Prius, 'kay?"

"Okay." She said. She detested that car so much. It was so impractical. It had rocket engines for heavens sake! Who needs those?

Authors Note: RATE PLEASE!! I'M DESPERATE! YOU PEOPLE HAVE REDUCED ME TO BEGGING!! PLEASE!! Just as a heads up, I'm not going in to too much detail on the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: I really want more reviews

AUTHORS NOTE: I really want more reviews. I'm not kidding, people. I really want reviews, but I'm going to keep writing anyway 'cause I'm nice. : P

The next three months were filled with preparation for the wedding. Anna arranged to have her maid-of-honor, her orchestra teacher from middle school, Rachel Lismore, whom she has kept in touch with and who was now like a second mother to her, fly out to see them a couple months before the wedding to help plan and to meet Criss.

"Criss, honey, I think it's time to pick Rachel up from the airport." They were watching TV at the time.

"She's going to hate me." He didn't look up at her. He just kept watching the TV.

"No, she isn't! I swear! She's nice."

"Your parents hate me." He stood up and faced her

"They didn't know who you were before-hand. They were just a little shocked." She knew her parents hated him. They refused to come to the wedding, but Rachel was different. There was nothing that Anna could do that wouldn't make her proud, and she reminded Anna of that constantly. "Let's just go and see, okay Criss?"

"Okay." He pouted and followed her to the SUV the production crew used to drive where they need to go. The drive to the airport was filled with stories of Rachel as her teacher in school, cheering her on at all of her recitals, teaching her life lessons, and caring when no one else did. Even Criss was surprised by how devoted Rachel was to a kid that wasn't even hers. They walked up to security, waiting for Rachel to emerge from the other side. They heard her before they saw her.

"Anna!" An extremely tall (6'2), very thin woman spotted her and ran full speed, hugging the shorter girl like she hadn't seen her in years. She had cerulean blue eyes, dark, chin length brown hair that flipped naturally at the ends, a prominent nose, and stylish glasses to complete the look. She looked like she could be a model if she wanted to. "How are you? What have you been up to? Did you quit school? Please don't tell me you quit school." Rachel had a habit of asking several questions in a row. She hadn't changed at all since Anna was in school.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'm taking classes online, but it's been tough since my violin's still in Maryland." She looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, I brought it for you." Rachel held up the case.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna said. She hugged Rachel. She loved that violin more than life. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you to, Anna." She looked at Anna the same loving way she always did.

"Rachel, this is Criss, my fiancé." She gestured to the man standing next to her. Criss was intimidated by Rachel's height. She was taller than him.

"Yes, I know. Hello, Criss." She extended her hand and he took it "Rachel Lismore."

"Criss Angel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Rachel seemed to like him "He is cute." She whispered to Anna.

The drive back to the Luxor was filled with conversation and laughter, as any conversation with Rachel was. She shared stories of removing tangerines from saxophones and her daughter, Maggie's flute recital. Maggie was the spitting image of her mother.

They entered Criss' suite and set her bags down.

"So, what do you have so far on the wedding?" Rachel asked

"I'll bring it in." Anna skipped off to get her plans.

"Please, sit down." Criss told Rachel. She sat on the couch and he sat on the armchair opposite it.

"Criss, can I tell you something?" Rachel's eyes stared into his.

"Of course." He was scared.

"I have known Anna since she was twelve. I saw myself in her, a meek, shy little girl whom everyone loved. I loved her. When I saw her scared, I couldn't help but comfort her. When she was doing something that endangered her health I was scared out of my mind. She is one of the most precious things in my life, and I believe I had a hand in making her the person she is today. What I mean by this is that I know her, better than you probably and I know the type of guy she would usually date. Believe me, Criss. You're not it. You're eighteen years older than her, a bad-boy, a magician-"

"Illusionist." He interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. I trust you. I know that you love her, but be careful she's young, breakable. In other words, if you hurt her you won't have to wait to drown in a shark cage. I will kill you with my bare hands."

"I will never hurt her. I can guarantee you that." Criss said meaningfully and honestly.

"Good." Rachel added. Anna had been hiding around the corner listening to this whole conversation.

"Here it is!" Anna walked into the room with two arms full of sample menus and paint swatches, which sparked a conversation on Anna's great taste.

"Of course I've told Criss to tone down the magic for the wedding." She said. Criss looked disappointed. After Criss started to get impatient with the whole wedding planning scene they ordered lunch.

The next few weeks with Rachel were a blast. Criss and Rachel became good friends and Anna seemed livelier with Rachel around. All too soon, the wedding day rolled around. Her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, the ceremony was perfect, and the reception was even better, even though Criss broke his promise and did a couple table tricks for Rachel's husband. Rachel made a lovely speech about teaching Anna and caught up with Sitara, Vanessa, and Grace, all were her former students. Life was good.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't worry; this isn't the end of the series! By the way, Rachel is a real person. I just changed her last name.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks again to my lovely reviewers

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! You guys rock! Just as a warning, I'm not going exactly by the timeline of all of Criss Angel's stunts, so DON'T bug me about it, 'kay?

I do not own Criss Angel or his company (cries). I am not making money off of this so don't sue me!!

One Year Later

The first year of married life was very good to Mr. and Mrs. Sarantakos. You would rarely see one without the other and Anna never missed a demonstration. She often assisted him as the person 'on the inside' with simpler tricks. Nobody ever doubted that they were an amazing couple. They made each other laugh, comforted each other, and, above all, loved each other.

Anna graduated online classes and was planning to start teaching middle school music classes, until the unexpected happened.

"Anna, are you okay?" Criss asked with his head against the bathroom door. Definitely concerned that his wife had just ran to the bathroom without any notice.

"I must have eaten something bad." She said as opened the door. "I feel like crap." He pitied her. She looked miserable.

"What could you have eaten that was bad? You're a vegetarian!"

"I don't know…but it's either that or…"

"Oh my God, Anna! You're pregnant!" He interrupted gleefully. He looked so happy.

"Holy crap! We're going to be parents!" She quickly came down from her high. "We should get a test just to be sure."

"That would be wise." They drove out to the drug store and got three types of pregnancy test. They all read positive in their various ways. "Well. It looks like we're going to need to go to the doctor!" Criss exclaimed

"Yeah. I need to call people!" Anna was in a state of disbelief. She picked up the iPhone Criss had bought for her and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" Rachel answered the phone.

"Rachel! I'm pregnant!" Anna screamed into her phone.

"That's amazing, Anna! When did you find out?"

"Just now."

"So you called me first?"

"No." Anna lied. Rachel was going to bring _them_ up.

"Who did you call first, then?" She asked in her classic 'I don't believe you' tone that she had used on her in middle school when Anna had lied about not eating lunch.

"…People." Anna was a bad liar. Criss gave her a look of pre-emptive sympathy.

"Uh huh. Who?" Now there was no way out. She had to give it up.

"Okay. You're the first."

"Anna, my dear, you really have to talk to your parents one of these days."

"Hey. They were the ones that broke off communications. Not me."

"But, you can reconnect."

"It really doesn't matter." Anna was surprised by how far the conversation had strayed from the baby growing in her stomach.

"I'm not going to fight you, my dear. You aren't thirteen anymore. I love you, okay? After that kid of yours is born you could take your pretty little self and your pretty little family back home to good, old Maryland so we could hang out. You could come to school with me. Okay, hon? Call me every week! Keep me in the loop! Congratulations!"

"Okay. I love you, Rachel. Bye!"

"Bye, Anna. Call often!" They both hung up.

"Interesting…" Criss said. He had been listening in onto the conversation while calling the production office to spread the good news.

"She wants me to talk to my parents." Anna groaned.

"I know." Criss said.

"And my hormones are going like crazy. Where are we gonna put this kid, anyway? It can't sleep in our room! Heaven forbid what it would see in there! And what about money?"

"Anna, you know we have plenty of that."

"Yes, until we have a baby that needs to eat and sleep and be played with. I'm gonna have to stay up here all day alone with the baby while you're off getting chewed by wood chippers. Criss, it's too much. I can't do it." The breakdown had officially started.

"Shhh, Anna. It's okay. We'll deal with everything as it comes." Criss had his arm around her as tears started to roll down her cheeks. It hurt him very much to see her so distraught.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Helloooo lovely peoples

Author's Note: Helloooo lovely peoples! Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! I'd always love more, though. Thanks, guys!

"Congratulations, Mrs. Sarantakos. You are, indeed, pregnant." The OB/GYN announced to the happy couple. "You'll be great parents."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Criss told the doctor as he leaned in for a celebratory hug with his wife. All Anna could do was smile. _A mommy. _She thought. _I'm going to be a mommy._

"To me, it looks like your three weeks, so that means you should have the baby in your arms by early April." The doctor said confidently.

"That's perfect. It'll be a great birthday present for Anna. Right, love?" He asked his wife.

"It'll be the best ever." She sighed. The doctor handed her an ultrasound picture of her baby, who kind of looked like a blob, but it didn't matter to Anna. That blob was hers. Her baby, and Criss', but nobody else's. She thought about all the things she'd teach her baby. A love of music and tolerance of all people and cultures, no matter how far from their own would be at the top of the list.

He car ride home was filled with talk of the baby.

"We could adjoin the room next to ours to be the baby's room. It'd work out great!" Criss suggested.

"Could you try to convince Felix to give up one of his most expensive suites for an infant?" Anna asked, a little skeptical.

"Easily. Either we get the baby's room or we leave the Luxor, easy as that. He can't say no!" He parked the car.

"But that's mean, Criss." Anna did her puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine. Anything for our family." He kissed her gently and got out of the car, opening her door and helping her out of the car. When she stood up, her face was mere inches away from his.

"I love you, Criss." She professed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Anna. I hope our baby is just like you." He paused. "Well. Maybe there could be a little 'Criss' thrown in there, but mostly you."

"I hope our kid's like me too." Anna said, amused.

"Hey!" Criss defended. Anna pecked him on the lips and started to walk away until Criss' hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"You're such a tease." Criss said before he French kissed her passionately. She kissed back, but then pulled away.

" I should email this to Rachel." Anna said, holding up the ultrasound but looking at her feet.

"Go ahead, love. I'll catch up with you." He watched her walk away. The pregnancy weight she'd gained so far was all in her chest, and hardly noticeable, but it made Criss a very happy man.

He sat there with a proud grin on his face. She was his. She loved him. He was a lucky man to have her. And he was going to love to be the father of her child.

Anna wrote furiously at her laptop. Rachel was a mother, she'd know what to make of everything Anna was feeling right now.

_Rachel,_

_I attached the first ultrasound photo for you to look at, if you want to._

_I have some questions for you: When you were pregnant with Maggie and Julia, did you gain a lot of weight early on, or did it come later? Did you have a lot of emotional distress in the beginning? How did you pick names?_

_All I know right now is that I really miss you, even more than when I went to college. Remember that? I called you every day,_

_How are Maggie and Julia? Is Seth still working on the kitchen?_

_Love,_

_Anna_

She got a reply within minutes of sending it. She speculated that she was at school and staring at her computer during her planning period.

_Anna,_

_I know this is a stressful time, but you'll do just fine. Everyone's different. People gain weight at different times and you often get stressed out. I'm sure the hormones only amplify it. Don't worry. Take deep breaths and watch TV. Something funny and stupid will do the trick._

_As for names, you've had those picked out since before we met and they are both fabulous._

_Maggie is blowing us all away with her flute skills (no pun intended). We put her latest recital on YouTube. You should watch it! Julia is making me so proud! She just started French horn, just like her mama! She's not half bad, either! _

_Seth's a big goofball. He stubbed his toe on a nail that was sticking out of the ground from the island we demo-d and required heating pad therapy. He should stick with music. _

_I miss you horribly! Call me, ok?-_

_Rachel_

_P.S. I talked to you parents. They know. They aren't particularly thrilled, but they know. Oh, and I framed the wedding photo you sent of Criss and yourself. You looked gorgeous, still do._


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey, guy

Author's Note: Hey, guy! Keep reviewing! Hint, hint: It's baby time!!

I do not own Criss Angel. If you think I do you should probably consult a history book.

Anna was placed on bed-rest in the middle of her eighth month of pregnancy and Rachel flew out to take care of her when Criss was working (which he regretted horribly) and to keep her company.

Anna didn't have a real baby shower because most of her friends were still on the east coast, but they all sent gifts. Grace sent designer baby clothes, of course. Sitara sent classic childrens' books, and Vanessa sent five packs of diapers. Rachel brought the 'Baby Einstein' versions of many classical pieces and a baby book when she came to take care of Anna.

At this particular moment, Anna and Rachel were lying on Anna and Criss' bed watching re-runs of 'Saturday Night Live' on DVD and eating ice cream.

"Do you like luxury?" Rachel asked using her best Steve Martin impression, which was, let's face it, pitiful, but it worked because they both erupted into laughter.

"Owwwww. Owww." Anna sat up, holding her stomach. Her contractions started the day before, but they weren't close enough together to admit Anna into the hospital. All Rachel could do was rub the part of her back just below her shoulders. It had always helped her when she was stressed out in the past and now it seemed to help a little.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." Rachel thought _If Anna's in so much pain now he isn't going to do too well with labor._

At that moment Criss entered the suite. He was finished with work for the day and immediately went to check up on his wife. She was still sitting straight up from the contraction when he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Criss." Anna said, leaning back when he sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey, Anna. How are you feeling?"

"Like an elephant…a very hormonal elephant." She answered, obviously frustrated.

"Well you aren't soon! We're going to have a little baby in a couple days."

"I hope when it grows up it gets to have a human being stuffed in their uterus for nine months."

"Which would be exceptionally odd if it's a boy. Rachel, thank you so much for being here with her."

"Oh, it's no problem." She said. "I would have come even if you hadn't asked me."

"Owwww!" She screamed again. Criss and Rachel looked at each other. Rachel put her hand on Anna's back. It had only been three minutes since the last contraction.

"Sweetie, I think it's time that we go to the hospital." Rachel said, gently rubbing her back as Anna leaned forward.

"Uh huh." She agreed with a pained look on her face.

"Criss, help her up." Rachel ordered him. He obliged by taking Anna's hand and pulling her out of bed and leading her out to the car. Rachel pre-packed Anna's suitcase with everything she could possibly need for at least three days at the hospital.

Anna and Rachel sat in the back of the car while Criss drove, even though he originally insisted to sit in the back while Rachel drove to console his wife, but Rachel gave him an evil look and he didn't think it was worth a fist fight that he would probably lose.

"I HATE you!" Anna screamed at Criss. "You bastard! You did this to me!" Her teeth were gritted. Labor was not kind to her. Rachel mouthed 'she doesn't mean it' to him from the other side of her. They were both holding her legs in the stirrups.

"Come on, push!" The doctored shouted over her screaming. He counted to ten one more time and he pulled the baby out. "It's a girl!" He said enthusiastically as he put the new baby girl on her mother's stomach.

"She's perfect, Criss." Anna said, admiring the baby with the dark brown, almost black hair.

"Just like her mother." Criss answered as he leaned down to kiss her. A nurse took the baby from her arms so Criss could cut the umbilical cord, but the baby was quickly returned to her mother and doting godmother. "Now we need a name. I have an idea." He told them.

"What?" Anna replied. Her eyes were locked on to the baby that was now in Rachel's arms.

"Remember the day we met?"

"I remember! Lily. That's it. I kind of wanted to name her after Rachel, too." Her gaze went from the baby to Rachel.

"Oh, Anna. It's an honor, really. This kid's going to see a lot of me." Rachel said as she beamed.

"Then Lily Rachel." Criss suggested.

"No." Anna shook her head. "That doesn't flow well. Three middle names would be better. I've always loved 'Emmaline'. 'Lily Rachel Emmaline Sarantakos'. What do think?"

"It's perfect and the initials don't spell anything dirty, so that's good." Criss said, eliciting giggles from both women.

"I love it, too, Sweetie." Rachel agreed.

"I think she needs a diaper change." Criss announced, holding the baby out to her mother.

"That's men for you, Lily. They're all dedicated until the going gets hot." She said, holding Lily at eye level so it looked like they were actually talking. She didn't mind changing diapers, but it made Criss sick, so she took care of most of them. She liked breastfeeding, too. It really helped her bond with her baby, but it was a little awkward when there were people around who weren't Rachel. Rachel had left a week after they came home from the hospital because she was running out of days of paid vacation. They had already made plans for Anna to bring Lily back to Maryland later in the year to meet her godfather and god-siblings.

Lily was already four months old. She had very dark brown hair and brown eyes that could be either of her parent's genes. Even for a four month old she was very giggly and loved to hold things.

Anna was worried for her daughter's safety considering the things Criss did to the participants in his demonstrations so she made a list and consulted Rachel to make sure it was loophole proof:

THINGS CRISS IS NOT ALLOWED TO DO TO/WITH LILY

Levitate her more than five feet off of the ground.

Create the illusion of removing any of her body parts or actually remove body parts.

Include Lily in any escapes.

Let Lily ride on motorcycle with him before she is ten years old.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey guys

Author's Note: Hey guys! My reviewers are so cool ice cubes are jealous!

"Criss! Get in here!" Anna was bouncing Lily on her lap and looked surprised about what she saw on the TV. Criss rushed in and she pointed at the headline on the news. It read 'Mindfreak, girlfriend, and baby spotted at coffee shop in Las Vegas.'

"That must be from this morning, we went out to breakfast, remember." He tried to console her, but he could see the fire in her eyes

"I am not 'Mindfreak's girlfriend'! I'm your wife! I have a ring and, not to mention, your last name! And I have a name! Grrrr…I'm going to call E! and give them a piece of my mind."

"No, it's okay. I'll deal…"

"And this," She interrupted, holding up her baby, who started laughing at the sight of her daddy. "Is not called 'baby'." Criss started laughing.

The phone rang and Criss was nearest so he picked up.

"Hello?" The response was so loud he pulled the phone away from his ear to protect his hearing. "It's for you." He handed the phone to Anna.

"Ummm…Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Anna?"

"Mhmm. Who's this?"

"It's your biffle! Sitara! Don't tell me you've already forgotten me?"

"No, of course not."

"Those BITCHES called you his girlfriend! Did you see that?"

"Yup. Not too happy 'bout that."

"And they called Lily 'baby'! Geez!"

"I know!" Anna said. "See, Criss. Someone agrees with me."

"Well, you know, we haven't officially released the name yet…or your name."

"Well, then mention it on Mindfreak!" Sitara screamed to make Criss hear her from the phone speaker.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed and hung up.

"Sure. At tomorrows taping we can get some footage of you and Lily so I can show the world I am now a 'family man'. And, please don't tell me Rachel's going to call next. She has a much louder voice than Sitara."

"Oh, I doubt it." Anna kissed him. "And where's my Prius?"

"What's the magic word? Really, Anna, a life of luxury has really spoiled you." He said jokingly.

"Nine months of pregnancy, one-and-a-half months of bed rest, fourteen hours of labor. All of these are magic words in my book."

"Ah, yes. Our deal." Criss sighed.

"Mhmmm. I want the maroon one. Don't you agree, Lils?" The baby had her fist in her mouth and then uttered one word:

"Agoooo." And then she laughed hysterically.

"Seriously, Criss. Have you been slipping her meth? She's been acting like this…"

"Since birth?" Criss suggested, taking little Lily into his lap.

"Well, she didn't come out giggling like a maniac, did she?" Anna argued

"No, that would have been a sight, though." He put a slightly more serious look on his face. "But, the truth is I couldn't be happier, Anna. With you, our life, our marriage, our child. I haven't looked at another woman since I met you. I thought that would be hard, especially given my past…habits, but it wasn't because of you. I love you, Anna." He stared into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Criss." She smiled. "Well, Lily, it looks like Daddy's getting some tonight, so you should be getting to bed a little early." Criss held back a smile as Anna went and put Lily to bed. She came back and he was standing up in the middle of the living room.

"Hello, Criss." She was standing dangerously close to him. Mere inches separated their bodies.

"Hello, my love." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm all yours." She whispered into his ear.

Criss picked Anna up and carried her to the bedroom.

The alarm rang. It was a little before 5:00 AM. She usually ignored this alarm and went back to sleep, but her attention was attracted to her butt naked husband walking towards the closet.

"You look even better from this angle." She said sleepily.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Maybe we should make this a trend." He growled.

"The sleeping naked or the sex?" Anna asked.

"I was particularly fond of the second option, but both are good." At this point he had pants on and he kissed his wife goodbye.

"Feel free to bring Lily down whenever you want to film."

"Remember, next week we're going to Maryland to stay with Rachel, 'kay. I think you and Seth will get along great."

"Is that only because we'll be the only men there?"

"He's nice, too." She assured him.

"Okay, Love. Be sure to wear something nice."

"Thanks, Carson. What do you think about my scarf? Is it too Summer-y?"

"Women." He muttered as he stepped out the door.

Anna laughed to herself at the subtle Carson Kressley reference she had just made. 'Finally. Someone who gets my jokes!' She thought to herself.

After another sound two hours of sleep Anna woke up, took a shower, and got dressed in one of her favorite outfits that Criss had given her as a gift. It was very simple: stylish jeans, an empire waist top, and a crocheted sweater. She dressed Lily in a lavender-checked dress, white Mary Janes, and a little butterfly clip in the small amount of hair Lily had.

"Hello, Costa. Where's Criss? Do you know?" She found Costa in the lobby.

"Yeah. He's in the interview room."

"Thanks." Anna shuffled off to the production office with Lily on her hip. The door to the interview room was closed but she could hear what Criss was saying.

"…She's my rock. Just amazing. There's no one I'd rather have a child with. I love her so much." She blushed. Criss was talking about her. He saw her through the window in the door and a producer opened the door for her.

"Please sit down, Mrs. Sarantakos." The producer asked her. She sat on her husband's right side. Criss took Lily into his lap and the cameramen got a video of Criss cooing at his baby daughter and her smiling.

They also got some footage of Criss and Anna kissing and holding hands. They interviewed Anna about her life and how she and Criss met and it was over.

"Go buy yourself something nice, 'kay?" Criss told her after he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oooh. I could get things for Maggie and Julia! I'm sure Maggie loves American Eagle and Julia likes Vera Bradley, from what Rachel tells me."

"After you buy things for yourself." He smirked and she started to walk away. "The stroller's in the back of the Prius!" He screamed after her.

It was waiting outside the hotel for her with a huge white bow on it. Although she loved it the first thought that came to her mind when she saw it was 'How am I supposed to drive it around with such a big-ass bow on it?'

After minutes of struggle with the bow she had the valet cut it off and safely secured her daughter in the carseat.

Her shopping trip was very successful. She was sure she had bought too much, but she hardly ever saw these kids! Anna had to make up for lost time!

Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be the Maryland trip! Yay!


End file.
